House of Hades
by Annabeth Chase The Wise Girl
Summary: My version of House of hades, I really hope you read it but more importantly I hope you enjoy it! I've tied it in pretty well and I think you'll like it, Let it commence...
1. Chapter 1

**Not going to bother with an author's note so yeah.**

**Let it commence**

**III**

**Leo**

As soon as everyone was on board Leo called an emergency meeting. Once everyone took their seats, Leo cut straight to the chase.

"We have to sail back to Camp Half-Blood and help them defend against the Romans. Now since I got Archimedes' notes, I can upgrade the Argo II's engines, we'll be doing a lot of air travel, seeing Percy isn't here."

"But we have to save Percy and Annabeth! They would have done the same for us… for _any _of us" said Hazel incredulously.

"I _know _Annabeth, she would have done the _strategical_ thing and saved a camp _full _of half-bloods to fight in the war then tried to save the others. The choices are either hundreds of demigods, not to mention the romans who we might be able to get on our side now with this statue, or two demigods who we don't know for sure are alive let alone saveable!" It all came gushing out of Leo like a tidal wave, Hazel had started to tear up. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, but it was the truth and it's not like they could ignore it any longer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Leo said, more to Hazel than anyone else.

Jason was the one who replied to this rather than Hazel. "Yes you did, it's the truth and we needed to hear it. Our best chance is Camp half blood." As Jason said this his facial expressions didn't waver, it was like he was wearing an expressionless iron mask. Leo knew that he and Percy weren't the best of friends at first but something had changed, it looked like they were about to become best friends, but now Percy was gone. He could tell that Jason blamed himself for it, he saw it in his eyes. He saw that looked down at the polished, mirror like bronze of the ship's deck.

"Ok" Leo clapped his hands and rubbed them together breaking an awkward silence. "We've got work to do, Hazel and Frank I want you to go below deck and do a stocktake, we'll need a list of what we've got if we plan on _effectively _helping Camp half-blood. Piper and Coach, can you take Nico below and give him the grand tour, when you're done find him somewhere to bunk and try to properly secure the Athena Parthenos."

Frank and Hazel looked happy about being paired together but Piper didn't look thrilled about being put into a group with Coach Hedge. Her face looked like someone who had just decided that a cactus might be a tasty snack and taken a big bite out of one, Leo knew _exactly _what that face was like, from personal experience. Aaaah, sweet memories…

Jason's voice brought him back to reality, "Hey, great leadership skills and all but you forgot to put me in a group. Maybe I could go with Piper?" He said this so hopefully I almost forgot about mister 'It's all my fault' guy. But not quite, Leo had to talk to Jason, in private.

"No, I need you to come with me."

"But I'm no good with mechanics, when I was ten I managed to blow up an electric toothbrush."

"What?!" Leo laughed hysterically, everyone else joined in except Jason, it wasn't even really that funny but it was good to have an excuse to smile after what had happened in the last hour, eventually even Jason started to laugh. Once the laughing had stopped Leo started talking again "I need to talk to you, plus I figured that now Annabeth's not here we need a knew co-pilot, and seeing as though we're gonna be flying and your dad is the god of the sky… well, it seems right."

Jason finally agreed and everyone went about to their assigned jobs, they were working like a well-oiled machine, in the words of Hephaestus. Leo went up to the controls and Jason followed him. Leo punched the co-ordinates into the built in GPS, _Camp Half Blood, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954, _and they floated up into the sky, the city of Roam sinking behind the clouds. Leo worked all the controls as he would without anyone watching but gave a commentary as he went, Jason stood off to the side, his eyes on Leo the whole time and his mouth slightly open. When he was done Leo turned to face Jason who opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air, "So did you get all that?" Leo asked, an impish grin on his face.

Jason went over the procedure three times with Leo to make sure he remembered it, Leo only had to help him twice which was pretty good seeing as though it took almost fifteen minutes to get in the air at full speed on auto pilot. Only Annabeth could have gotten it first go… but no, he couldn't dwell on that, he had to get to camp and save his friends, his family. It was his responsibility.

He hadn't realised but he had been silent for almost a whole minute. He snapped back to reality to find Jason asking him if he was ok. "Yeah man, sorry I was just thinking."

"It's not all your fault and it's not your responsibility, we're meant to work to our strengths, sure, but we're also meant to work _with _each other's strengths. That's how Percy and I defeated the giants, we shared the responsibility. It's not all on you." Jason said with that sad distant look in his eyes again.

Leo was momentarily stunned, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because that's exactly how I felt before Percy and I fought together. Hera made us a team for a reason. Camp half-blood is my second home, I know how you feel."

Leo wasn't sure he did but there were more serious matters to attend to, "Soooo, whats the plan?" asked Leo with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What?! I thought you had a plan!" Said Jason, concern spreading across his face.

"Seriously? I have plans, sure but they're for my chicken nugget smoke screen" Leo did have a plan but they were more of a last resort type thing and he didn't want to bring the idea up unless:

a) He was sure it was going to work

b) He knew it was safe (enough)

c) There was no other option

So for the time being Leo figured that Jason would be their official plan maker.

"I don't really know, we don't know how many of them there are, what weapons they have or even if they've found Camp yet. I figured we should try a diplomatic approach, I could try and talk to Reyna and if that fails I guess we have to fight them, but we just can't kill them. That's going to be our biggest disadvantage, Octavian is _trying_ to kill us but we can't kill them. They are only doing this because of him they are innocent. If only we could see the Roman forces, we need to know what's going on or we have no hope." Jason said this as if it where the easiest thing in the world, then it struck Leo that it was. "I've got an idea!" Leo ran below deck, he had created something that could be vital to the survival of camp and it was sitting down stairs. He had modelled it off a shield that Annabeth had shown him at camp, it was left over from the titan war and if he could use his version correctly he could spy on the Roman camp without them ever knowing.

**Ha! I powend on cliff hanger! If you think you know what this contraption might be leave a comment! :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know! Three in one day! I'm excited to! Here's the catch, I'm not updating until I get at least one review! (Not including jesikandy) So yeah, at the end of this chapter you'll be beging for more but you won't get any unless someone gives me a review!**

**Let it commence:**

**IV**

**Leo**

Leo rushed below deck straight into the kitchen/dining/living room, "I'm such an idiot!" he exclaimed. "We could have been using this the entire time! I just can't believe I didn't think of it before!" he said, slapping himself on the forehead as he went up to the monitor displaying Camp Half-Blood, in real time. He could see demigods rushing around preparing for a battle, thank the gods! The Romans weren't anywhere to be seen, but it was obvious they were expecting them. There was no sound, but with a little tinkering he might be able to fix it.

Everyone rushed below deck, "Is everything ok? We heard raised voices, we came as soon as we could…" Frank trailed off. He as well as Piper, Nico, Hazel and the coach were all standing there, weapons poised, ready for a fight. When they realised there was no threat they put their weapons away awkwardly, everyone was a bit edgy after losing two people in one day.

"It's ok everyone Leo just realised that he was an idiot and thought everyone had to know" Jason said jokingly. "Would you care to explain _why _you are such an idiot Admiral?"

"Ok. Annabeth showed me this shield back at camp, she found the design on Daedalus' laptop and had Beckendorf make it. The trick is if any natural light hits it, it can show anyplace you want, as long as you concentrate well enough." Leo said this with a bitter taste in his mouth, Annabeth had shown him the shield before she… Gods! Stop it! You need to concentrate if this is going to work.

"Wait, who's Beckendorf? Also what does that have to do with you being an idiot?" Hazel asked.

"He was the head counsellor for the Hephaestus cabin, and I'm getting to it"

"_Was_? What happened to him?"

"He sacrificed himself so we could win the titan war" Leo said bluntly.

"Oh, sorry, please continue" said Hazel in a small voice.

"Nah, it's all good, I didn't even know the guy. Anyway! Back to business, the monitors I installed have real time video of the camp."

"No way!" Jason exclaimed, "you didn't…"

"Yes I did" said Leo smugly.

"Could someone please elaborate?" asked Piper looking just as confused as the others.

"Sorry man, can I?" asked Jason with excitement even he couldn't hide rising in his voice.

"Go ahead, Jason Grace, son of Zeus" Leo said in a mocking tone.

Jason didn't seem to notice "If I'm right Leo didn't use cameras for the monitors did you?"

"Nope" said Leo smugly.

"So you modified the technology used in the shield. Wait, how? I thought it bent _natural _light to show the image"

"Yeah I know, but with some, _Leo magic_, I was able to modify it to use _any_ source of light, plus a lot of prayers to my _dad_." Leo said 'dad' batting his eyelashes like a small child asking his father for a new toy.

"Leo that's amazing!" exclaimed Piper.

"Yeah, wait till you see my chicken nugget smoke screen…"

Jason cut him off, "You guys aren't seeing the big picture, with this we can spy on the Roman camp, find out how many of them there are, what weapons they have and where they are, whenever we want!"

"Oh my gods! I hadn't even considered that!" Exclaimed Leo in a sarcastic girls voice.

"Don't be so sarcastic all the time, this is a serious matter it might even our chances against the Romans" said Jason starting to sound annoyed.

"I know, that's only if I can get it to work" Leo muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Hazel suspiciously.

"Well, I sort of kind of fixed the view to camp half blood. I figured that with so many of us it might overload and not know who to concentrate on, so yeah." Leo had been debating whether or not to fix the view on the monitor for weeks before they left for new Rome, now he was _really_ wishing he hadn't.

"Can you fix it?" asked Piper softly, trying not to pressure him but he knew how important it was that he fixed it.

"Are you kidding me! Of course I can! Heck I'll even put sound on this puppy" Leo said this really hoping he could pull it off.

* * *

Leo rearranged the groups, he sent Coach Hedge to help Hazel and Frank with stock take and sent Jason and Piper to do a damage report and make sure the Athena Parthenos was secure. He went to work, opening the control panel and fiddled with wires till his fingers went numb. Out of his belt came so many bronze nuts, bolts, and wires Leo couldn't count, screwdrivers, hammers and at one point in time an electric circular saw. Piper bought him food but he didn't have time to eat it, he worked for so long that by the time he was finished he didn't have enough strength to stand. He flopped onto his back, exhausted and promptly fell asleep.

Sadly his dreams didn't consist of fluffy bunnies, unicorns and rainbows. He stood at the edge of the pit which Annabeth and Percy had fallen into. Below him the voice of his least favourite goddess laughed in the darkness. "Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess." He looked down and saw what he hadn't seen when he had first been there, Percy held onto a tiny ledge with Annabeth holding his spare hand for grim death, they were frozen in time. "When the time comes Leo Valdez will you be able to make the ultimate sacrifice for your friends? Would you be able to _die _for them?" She asked him in her stone scraping on stone sounding voice.

Leo wanted to blow fire into the pit or kick something but he couldn't move, so he mustered as much courage as he could and yelled, "As long as it brings you down dirt face. Because of you I understand sacrifice, I'll do what I need to when the time comes."

In response she laughed. A long cold rattling laugh, as if he had made a really funny joke, it really didn't boost his confidence.

All of a sudden the ground beneath him crumbled and he fell into Tartarus.

* * *

He sat up before he was fully awake, his head slammed into something hard and not only did the force make him fall back down but there was a yelp and a crash off to his right. He sat up again, slowly this time and opened his eyes, he was in the sickbay. Hazel was flat on her back on the ground beside his bed, "You're awake I see" she said, rubbing her backside and she got to her feet.

"Yeah, are you ok?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I should be the one asking you that, but yeah I'm fine. I didn't expect you to sit up so suddenly, you scared the daylights out of me plus you give a mean headbut." She was breathing heavily so he, must have done a good job on the scare o meter.

"Sorry, why am I here?" he asked, last thing he remembered he had lain down for a nice nap after finishing... Something. He couldn't remember what, gods that's weird.

"We found you on the ground in front of the monitors, you'd slipped into a coma. Do you remember?" she asked him, with true concern in her voice.

"Wait, yeah, the monitor, I was trying to fix it. Wait, what do you mean a coma? What happened?" he asked, completely confused.

"You worked for two days without eating, drinking or leaving the room. We tried to get you to eat but it was like you were on auto pilot. We found you on the floor passed out from exhaustion about two days ago, we tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. Jason even zapped you a few times, we gave you as much Nectar and Ambrosia as we could without you burning up."

"Oh" said Leo with a small voice. "Wait, are you telling me I missed four whole days? The trip to camp is only a five day trip, does that mean…"

"We're one days from camp. It's was odd, we've had no attacks so far just smooth sailing, are you strong enough to stand? We've had sound on the monitor but we don't know how to navigate, we need to know what the Romans are up to."

Leo threw back the sheets and got to his feet only to fall over on top of Hazel. She managed to hold his weight, "Sorry" he muttered.

"It's ok, come on lets go", they hobbled out of the sick bay and slowly made their way to the kitchen/dining/living room.

Piper looked up and sighed with relief, "Oh thank gods you're ok! You had us all worried."

"Yeah! What were you thinking! We've already lost Percy and Annabeth, what would we do without you? Huh, did you think how _we _would feel if you croaked?" scolded Coach Hedge. He was really worked up and Leo was worried that he was going to have him drop and give him 20, instead he did something that made Leo wonder if he was still asleep. The coach rushed up and hugged him, pulling away he said to them "I'm responsibly for you lot, when any of you get hurt it's my fault. So stop getting hurt! Now come on Valdez, let's get this puppy working, we'll smash those Romans!"

Leo was momentarily stunned but he manage to get himself together enough focus the monitor on the Romans. The image showed Octavian, and he was leading the Romans into battle with the Greeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello loyal followers! I see that I am actually wanted so I must oblige and astonish you with my literature skills, sadly I cannot update as often as I like so I will tell you that I will most likely be updating a mere once a week. I will update every Sunday and try to update within the week as well, for school reasons. Anyway I'm sure you don't want the boring details so...**

**Let it commence**

**V**

**Jason**

Just when Jason thought he couldn't be any more stressed he saw Octavian leading the Romans into battle. He was already worried about the fact that they had gone for _four days_ without being attacked, when on the way to Rome they hadn't gone for _five minutes _without being stopped or attacked. Something else that worried him was the fact that he couldn't see Reyna. He knew that talking about her upset Piper but it wasn't like that. Reyna was like his sister, he'd worked and lived with her so long at camp Jupiter, he had _literally_ grown up with her, he'd been with her since four years ago when she came to camp Jupiter. It was never that sort of relationship, Piper had to understand that. Gods! Who was he kidding? There was no hope, Piper would never understand. But still, he couldn't find Reyna on the monitor, he was worried that Octavian had done something to her. He might have seen Reyna let Annabeth go back in Charleston or realised that she was trying to delay them, and if Octavian was willing to kill a camp full of half-bloods just to get at them he was seriously worried about what he might do to Reyna.

He was lying awake in his cabin, they would be at camp by sunrise and they had no plan of attack, Leo suggested that they get there first and then worry about what to do, sadly there were no better ideas. Actually there were _no _other ideas.

Leo had made the point that it was _them_ with the 200 foot long bronze war ship with a fire breathing dragon masthead, two repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete and that can change into spears. So they thought they could figure something out when they got there.

It was nearly midnight when he finally fell asleep.

He stood at the back of the Romans ranks and watched the fighting, turning around he saw a command tent set up, as he got closer he made out individual people standing around a table. All the centurions were present including Dakota, who as per usual had a red stain around his mouth from drinking too much Kool-Aid. Also among them stood a few people he didn't recognise, probably children of Mars Octavian had hired for protection. Oh, and of course, at the head of the table stood Octavian himself talking about strategies. It was as if his dream were teasing him because there was no sound, he had to be there for some reason or another so he found himself looking around the tent. That's when he spotted her. She was lying on the floor with a large bleeding gash across her forehead that was deep enough to cause serious damage, not to mention it was tinged with green. It was either seriously infected or more likely poisoned. Her legs were chained with celestial bronze which disappeared deep into the earth, the only other time he had seen chains like that he had been on mount tam, they had lain broken and unused at the feet of Atlas as he held up the sky, they were said to have been used to trap the goddess Artemis. He tried to move towards her but the scene started to change.

"Reyna!" he called desperately, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

When the scene came back into focus he was standing at the wolf house and it was in ruins.

Well, it was more ruined than usual, in fact it was on fire. He stood in the middle of it all unable to do anything, watching it burn. Giants grew out of the earth and started ripping up the trees and smashing the remains of the Wolf house. As he watched everything crumbled to dust until he stood in the middle of a waste land, nothing but cracked clay beneath his feet. Laughter echoed from the ground.

"Do you see little hero? This is your future, it is inevitable, it has always been building to this. Every puny quest and every decision that you and _every _demigod has ever and will evermake. It will always lead to this."

Jason was rooted to the spot, unable to move and unable to talk. The landscape began to change again, volcanoes grew from the ground while rivers of lava spread across the land which trembled with earthquakes.

He woke with a start, to the sound of fighting.

He got dressed as fast as he could and climbed up onto the deck. He could see the camps glistening white buildings along with smudges of orange and purple, and an unsettling amount of green, the colour of Greek fire.

As they got closer he was able to distinguish smaller details and individual people, it was even more horrible than he'd imagined. Mrs O'Leary was surrounded by Romans with spears and nets, but they were keeping their distance, they were probably worried that Mrs O'Leary would decide to sit down or roll over.

Chiron was standing in centaur form on the veranda of the big house shooting into the Roman forces, they weren't fatal shots, just enough to immobilise the person they hit. He saw several of the people he had befriend in his time at camp in life or death situations, he even saw Clovis, son of Hypnos in battle, if what he was doing could be classified as fighting. He seemed to be trying to attack the Roman forces with a pillow, but the rest of the Greeks were holding him back so he didn't get hurt, dodging wild swings from half asleep Clovis and his pillow.

They figured their best chance was to stay in the air when they got there, that way the Romans could try and shoot the ship but they would be unable to board and take control of it. Jason spotted the command tent and decided he had no other choice but to tell the others about his dream. He told them everything, except what Gaia said about their fate being inevitable. What surprised him most was Piper's reaction to the news about Reyna, she didn't seem upset, more concerned, he wondered if she had seen something in katropis. He was worried about her, she didn't always share what she saw in that blade, he was worried she might do something rash.

"So what are we going to do? We have to help the Greeks and save Reyna" said Jason.

"What!? I thought we were going to kill that weasel Octavian" Coach Hedge complained.

"I think I speak for us all when I say this, we'd love to kill the weasel but we're not going to sink to his level, now we've survived the ancient lands and brought back the Athena Parthenos we'll probably be able to convince the romans to stop fighting. I don't know what we'll do with Octavian but we can't kill him." Frank said it like he would like to personally walk up to Octavian and slap him fair in the face.

"Can we kill him just a little bit?" pleaded Coach.

"No" they all said simultaneously.

They were practically hovering over the camp now, "So are we going to land, what are we doing?" asked Jason.

At that moment there was a loud crash behind them, they spun around and Jason saw one of the most _beautiful _bloodthirsty monsters he had ever seen. He remembered reading about this creature in monster class at Camp Half-Blood, it was a…

"Griffin!" Piper yelled, drawing her knife.

It had the body of a lion, the head and wings of an eagle, and it's back was covered with feathers. It had talons the size of butcher's knives.

"Gods I'm stupid! This is a _bronze _war ship! We should have anticipated this!"

"What! What does _that_ have to do with a griffin?!" Yelled Nico over the screeching of the massive beast.

"Their instincts lead them to precious metals and treasure, we have a 200 foot long war ship made of Celestial bronze, which if no one's noticed is a precious metal! That's why we've had no attacks for so long, this thing has been following us since Rome and warding off the rest of the monsters." yelled Leo.

The griffin charged at Frank who turned into a bear, he took a swipe at the griffin but missed. The griffin took to the air, it swooped down and kicked Piper square in the forehead, she crumpled to the deck like a floppy ragdoll.

"Piper! No!" screamed Jason, he ran towards her but the griffin spotted his sword, apparently they prefer gold over bronze. The griffin dived at him just before he reached Piper, his vision went dark as the griffin climbed into the sky and…

Dropped him, he didn't have enough strength to control the air, he crashed into the Romans command tent. The next time he woke up he had his own set of chains, binding him to the earth, Reyna was lying on the ground next to him and Octavian was looming above him.

**What did you think?**

**Leave reviews with suggestions for the next chapter and as for my reviews I would like to say something…**

**Gaia - DONT COMMENT ON MY STORY MUM IT'S EMBARRASING! AND I'M NOT NAMING CHARACTERS AFTER DAD AND AURRA!**

**Guest who commented this - That bunk. its the one of the last chapters of MoA. What do you mean?**

**ReadingFrenzie - I agree it would be better without Rick's chapters, but I'm thinking ahead. Just in case someone reads it long after they read MoA they don't have to read it again the last two chapters are there to refresh them. Oh, and thanks for the cookie, here you have one, (::), I made it myself.**

**TheDeadOne - I'll try to but no promises...**

**HassanaR - I totally agree about it sucking that we have to wait till next year, and my book being epic! Lol :D**

**Thank you for all your comments (Not Jesikandy), cannot wait to read more, until the next time,**

**Annabeth Chase signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What! She's alive! I know it's amazing!**

**I'm going through my major assessment time right now so it's been hard to find time to write, plus my so called "holiday" last week was sleeping in a tent full of mosquitoes for two weeks... without a laptop or internet! Before I updated I wanted to completely plan out the rest of my story first, I've almost completely figured out how the story is going to work and how to fit the Prophecy of 7 into my story but there's one thing I can't figure out... How will the Athena Partenos help? I have a lot of great ideas already but I want to hear what you think! If you had any ideas please leave a review or PM me! Also before you read on I want to say that on my profile page there is a poll which I created for this story, if you could vote that would be great!**

**Let it commence...**

**VI**

**Percy**

Falling into Tartarus, the deepest, darkest and most horrifying part of Underworld wasn't Percy's idea of fun. This was where the gods imprison their enemies… and the place where every single monster Percy had ever killed was waiting for him. When Percy killed a monster he figured it would be sent to Tartarus and he would most likely never see it again, and if he did he would know how to kill and sent it back off to Tartarus again. He had never considered it from the monsters point of view before; he knew that if he was a monster he would be in no hurry to get back here.

There was something else bothering him, he had known there would be monsters down here but there was one thing he hadn't considered when he let go of the ledge… when he killed monsters down here what would happen to them? Could he actually kill monsters down here? They couldn't be sent to Tartarus because they were already in Tartarus. He hoped that they would be sent deeper into the bottomless pit of evil or even better they would be fully destroyed, but considering his luck that wouldn't be the case. There was a much more depressing idea forming in his head, what if, like Alcyoneus, monsters simply could not die in their home territory. It's not as if anyone had ever been in the pit before and survived to tell the tale, no one except Nico. But Nico hadn't spoken much about Tartarus and Percy couldn't blame the poor guy, the only reason he was still ok was the fact he was with Annabeth. But what if monsters couldn't die; they might as well write out their wills and pick their coffins.

No! He refused to think of things like that, he and Annabeth had to reach the doors of death, if they didn't succeed then it wouldn't only mean his and Annabeth's deaths but the rise of Gaea and the destruction of Western civilisation as they knew it.

Annabeth…

He could feel her soft breath against his neck and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they fell. He had promised her he wouldn't let go and he swore to the gods that he would do everything in his power to keep that promise. He had lost her too many times already, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost her again.

When she had been made to bear the burden of the sky… he had saved her. He had denied immortality for her, twice… Calypso had offered him immortality, love and a new beginning but he had chosen Annabeth. When the Gods offered him immortality and a life with the father he almost never new, he had chosen Annabeth. He hadn't even had to think when she had told him to let her go, he knew that he would give his life to be with her… and he did. So many thoughts and memories were running through his head, like how long had they been falling? How will they find the doors of death? What will happen when they get there? Will he have to make the ultimate sacrifice for Annabeth… will he be forced to let her go? So many questions running through his head, none of them could be answered.

He held Annabeth tighter, he had to keep her safe; Annabeth was with him and that was all that mattered. Annabeth lifted her head, a look of pure terror on her face, 'Percy!' she yelled.

Something was wrong, her voice snapped Percy away from his thoughts. Annabeth kept trying to say something but she couldn't seem to form a full sentence, her voice was ripped away by the wind, left somewhere above them as they fell. 'The walls!' she gasped.

He looked around and noticed what she was talking about. The earthen walls were moving, hands made of dirt and rocks reached out and tried to grab them, but that wasn't what Annabeth had meant. The face of a sleeping woman churned in the dirt, smiling and whispering something they couldn't hear. Annabeth gasped and they hurtled towards the side of the pit, one of the arms had grabbed hold of her waist. Percy was helpless, he couldn't do anything, he was completely powerless. All he could do was hold onto her, he promised he wouldn't let her go and that's what he was going to do. As they neared the side of the pit he started to appreciate the sheer scale of it all. They had been falling close to the middle of the pit but the darkness made it almost impossible to see the sides. Now as they were being pulled towards the side of the pit at a face peeling speed Percy figured that the pit must be at least 50m in diameter. Almost 12m from the side Percy started to panic, what would happen when they got to the side? Would they be splattered against the side of Tartarus like bugs on a wind shield? Would Gaea separate them? What would happen? Percy didn't know. Closer… 5m… 3m… 2m… and then… Darkness. They were pulled straight into the side of the pit, no longer pulled by the hand but by an invisible force, it felt like when Percy had fallen into the muskeg. They were pulled deep into the earthen walls of Tartarus, Percy started to panic… he was drowning! Was this it? Was this the end? Annabeth was pulled away from him, he tried to scream her name but ended up with lungs full of dirt. He was suffocating... everything went black as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Percy sat up groggily, his head was spinning and his vision was fuzzy around the edges. He sat for a moment while he tried to regain his bearings, everything felt strange and unreal, meaning he probably had a concussion. He could hear himself breathing it was that silent, he knew something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. The corridor he was sitting in was damp, cold and sinisterly similar to the labyrinth. He was sitting on a bumpy floor that seemed to be made of solid earth. He took Riptide out of his pocket, uncapped it and raised it for light. The faint glow of the blade was just enough to illuminate the corridor and what he saw didn't boost his spirits, the corridor seemed to stretch endlessly in both directions.

His vision cleared and he stood, there's something wrong, but what? What's wrong… Annabeth! Where was she! Why couldn't he hear her breathing?!

He turned around frantically, shining the light from Riptide over the ground searching when…

The faint glow of the blade illuminated Annabeth's limp bleeding body lying metres away from him in the darkness. He stumbled over to Annabeth, collapsing to the ground next to her body, Percy shut his eyes but that didn't stop the tears. They spilled from his eyes leaving dirty streaks on his cheeks and blurring his vision, he sobbed, a broken sob… he had nothing left. He had fallen into Tartarus thinking he would never lose Annabeth again, he was wrong, she was dead… this was his fault! There was no point in leaving he had no one to go with, he would go with her. He rested her cold hand in his own and lay down beside her not prepared to get up.

Waiting for the monsters.

* * *

The pain Percy felt was unbelievable. This wasn't like any pain he had ever felt before; it wasn't a physical pain, more of an indescribable anguish. Every time he had lost Annabeth before he had somehow known that he would get her back, this was different, she _wasn't_ coming back.

He lay beside her, eyes shut and her hand in his. He wasn't 100% sure what he was waiting for but he didn't care, nothing mattered. Nothing.

Gaea had done this, she killed Annabeth just to prove to Percy that she was superior.

All of a sudden Percy realised Annabeth's hand was no longer in his. His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. He was sitting in a barren waste land, the sky was a polluted grey tinged with green and the ground was a solid lump of grey, cracked earth. This was wrong… the dried lake, the ruins of a Greek dining pavilion…

He knew this place, he was home. He stood alone in the ruins of camp half blood. He turned and saw a pile of sky-blue rubble that used to be the big house. Looking around speechlessly at his home he barely noticed the mist thickening around his feet. Seconds past of eerie silence and Percy could no longer see through the mist, when it cleared Annabeth's ghostly figure was standing in front of him.

Percy couldn't bare it; he broke down on the ground and cried like never before.

'Annabeth,' he said. His voice was thick and choked; the image of Annabeth's limp bleeding body lying on the ground flashed in his mind. The ghostly figure reminded him so much of Bianca Di Angelo, someone else he had failed to save.

'You let me go…' she told him, 'You told me you would never let me go again. Because of you I drowned, you killed me, it was your fault.'

Percy was devastated, he didn't know what to say. It _was _his fault, but hearing Annabeth say it was like having lemon juice poured into a wound, the pain was fresh and new.

'Annabeth' he managed.

'I never want to see you again,' she yelled at him, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Percy was thrown backwards into the rubble of the big house by an invisible force and as he lost conciseness he heard Gaea's words 'My little pawn' ringing in his ears.

* * *

He woke up with something heavy resting on his chest, he groaned and tried to sit up. His head was spinning and he was pinned to an uneven and uncomfortable patch of dirt floor. All of a sudden he heard a yelp and the weight was lifted from his chest and he was pulled into a hug almost as tight as the ones his brother Tyson gave him. He realised that the weight that had been on his chest was a head. He opened his eyes but all he could see was a blur of blond hair. It couldn't be…

'Annabeth?' he asked hopefully.

'Percy!' she exclaimed. She held his head in her hands and kissed him repeatedly.

'Stop,' said Percy, Annabeth stoped abruptly and pulled back.

'What's wrong?' she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

'Nothing' he said, she gave him a funny look, 'you're ok?' he asked.

'Yes! I'm fine, you're the one you should be worried about!' she exclaimed.

Percy sat up and looked at Annabeth, she was ok! He should be so happy right now but there was something nagging at the back of his mind…

'What do you mean, I should be the one I should be worried about?' he asked.

'When we got pulled into the earth I got spat out almost immediately after we were separated, but you took longer, I was alone for almost a minute when you finally came through the roof. You almost suffocated, you were barely breathing when you came through and you shot out of the roof and hit the ground really hard, it was awful your head made a sickening crack sound. I had no ambrosia so I dug through your pockets and found about a quarter of a square and gave it to you but it didn't seem to help. I was really worried.'

'I'm fine,' he assured her, 'where are we' he asked, but he already knew.

There was no sound except his and Annabeth's breathing, the corridor they were sitting in was damp, cold and sinisterly similar to the labyrinth. He was sitting on a bumpy floor that seemed to be made of solid earth. Riptide was sitting in sword form on the ground next to them, the faint glow of the blade was just enough to illuminate the corridor that seemed to stretch endlessly in both directions.

'This is where I was in my dream!' Percy exclaimed.

'Tell me about it,' she said.

'About what?' he asked scratching his head.

'Your dream seaweed brain!' she exclaimed, 'I was there… wasn't I? What happened? You were really freaking out in your sleep.'

'It was just Gaea messing with my head' Percy told her, for some reason he felt reluctant to tell her about his dream. 'Where are we going from here?'

Annabeth rolled her eyes, 'Fine don't tell me' she scolded, 'I guess we should pick a direction, left or right seaweed brain?'

**Woohooo! Longest chapter so far! Did you like it? I spent almost a week trying to write a chapter in Pipers POV but I couldn't! I don't know why but I just didn't feel it, even though she had been knocked out and her boyfriend taken prisoner by the Romans! I whipped this chapter together in less than a day! Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews and don't forget if you have any ideas about the Athena Partheos leave them in the reviews as well!**

**Annabeth Chase signing out!**

**P.S. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page and how did you guys like the Percabeth moment?! I hate the word Percabeth but I absolutely love the feeling I get when they have their awkward romantic moments! There's a guy at my school that makes me go weak kneed like that, he likes me and I like him but… yeah it's complicated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Yes, yes save the applause! This is a special Charismas upload for all my humble fans! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best, I wrote it at one in the morning and my godfather just arrived, so it might seem a little... tuned out. Any who this chapter is dedicated to 'Don't touch my Seaweed Brain' for some great advice, also I am willing to dedicate each coming chapter to whoever leaves the most creative review! Anyway I don't want to get carried away so...**

**Let it commence!**

**VII**

**Piper**

Piper's dreams were even more disturbing than usual.

She stood in the Roman command tent; purple banners with the letters SPQR written in gold were draped everywhere and just to her left stood a table covered in maps. The tent itself was rectangular, made out of a pale khaki canvas and supported by several poles, the roof slopped into a point at the centre supported by one large pole. Piper looked around, trying to take in everything at once, looking for anything that might help them in the fight to come.

That's when she spotted Reyna lying on the floor at the far side of the tent, across from the table. She had a large bleeding gash across her forehead tinged with green. Next to her lay Jason, Piper's heart almost stopped beating when she saw him lying there on the ground, helpless and limp both his and Reyna's legs were chained with celestial bronze which disappeared deep into the earth.

Jason was in _seriously _bad condition, Piper almost cried when she saw the dint in his forehead and that wasn't the worst of it. His right leg was bent almost 90° in the wrong direction from the knee and his left shoulder was definitely dislocated. He was bleeding from several cuts and badly bruised. His left foot looked pretty bad as well, it was bent that badly that his toes nearly touched his ankle, she had to restrain a gasp when she saw it.

All of a sudden she heard voices behind her, she tried to turn but she couldn't. It turned out she didn't have to turn around anyway because Octavian walked right into her line of sight, the little weasel walked straight up to Jason, as if he hadn't a worry in the world. All it did was make Piper want to punch him even more, what he did next didn't improve her feelings towards him at all.

The weasel walked right up to Jason and poked him with his foot, the way someone would kick a disgusting piece of rubbish along a side walk. He turned and spoke to someone behind Piper, "He won't last too long" he said with a crazy look on his face, "The fall nearly killed him, we'll have to be quick"

From behind Piper lumbered a Gegeine, an earthborn. It was about seven foot tall with six arms, one pair in the usual spot, then an extra pair sprouting out of the top of his shoulders and another set shooting from the sides of his rib cage. He wore only a ragged leather loincloth and although it was only a dream she could swear she could smell its stench from where she was. The first time she had seen one was when her, Leo and Jason fought Enceladus, the thought brought back unpleasant memories.

The earthborn lumbered right up to Jason, grabbed him by the hair and hoisted him up to Octavian's level, "Hold him still" Ordered Octavian.

She wanted to scream as Octavian slapped Jason across the face, leaving behind a bright red hand print. "What are the Greeks planning?" he asked. The Earthborn lifted Jason higher so his feet weren't touching the ground. Jason's eyes flickered open momentarily, he smiled and laughed faintly, spitting at Octavian's feet, "Why should I tell you anything?" he asked, his voice was quiet, barely a whisper, but it was all he could manage. Octavian smirked "His leg" he ordered the giant. The earthborn grabbed Jason's left leg with his bottom set of arms and snapped his Femur clean in half. Jason cried out in pain and the giant dropped him to the ground on top of his freshly broken leg. His head lolled to the side and his eyes rolled backward in his head, revealing only the whites of his eyes.

"If he won't tell us to save himself maybe he'll do it to save his girlfriend. It would be so much easier if he still loved _her_" Octavian motioned toward Reyna, lying pale and sweaty on the ground at his feet, "rather than that Greek daughter of Aphrodite, the traitor" He glared a Jason for only a moment before he turned to the Earthborn "You are dismissed" he told it. "Tell the mistress that I have one of the remaining five, and I will soon secure the other four. Our deal is nearly done."

The earthborn grunted in reply and sunk into the earth.

Jason gasped and writhed in pain for only an instant and slumped to the floor yet again. Octavian had an evil glint in his eye, "Well that was a disappointment, I hope he doesn't die too quickly."

Piper wanted to breakdown and cry as she watched her boyfriend suffering in pain but that was when she woke up.

Piper woke up in her cabin on the Argo II, her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath to calm herself from what she had just seen.

Was it Gaea just messing with her mind?

How could Jason get caught by Octavian?

They were still in the air and Octavian was on the ground for gods sake! The last thing she remembered was getting kicked in the forehead by a beautiful but deadly lion/eagle thing, a griffin maybe. She tried to sit but immediately found herself in Hazel's embrace "I'm so sorry" Hazel told her.

"Where's Jason?" croaked Piper, her mouth felt dryer than a piece of stale bread.

"I'm so sorry, he ran for you when the Griffin attacked… it grabbed him and dropped him overboard. He was unconscious so he couldn't control the wind, he fell straight into the Roman command tent."

Piper started to cry. Not just a restrained sob but full on, 'things-couldn't-possibly-get-any-worse' cry.

Hazel comforted Piper as best she could and when Piper eventually calmed down she said "They've done something to him. Octavian has done something to him, and he's working for Gaia."

"We don't know that for sure, if they're holding him hostage they're not going to kill him. Also we can't know one hundred per cent if he's working for Gaea. He could just be a typical Roman dictator" she comforted her.

"No. I saw it, they did something to Jason."

"They?" asked Hazel blankly.

"Octavian and the earthborn" she explained.

"Ok, start from the beginning, tell me everything" said Hazel encouragingly.

When Piper had finished recounting her dream, which took an awfully long time with her breaking down and crying every few moments, Hazel just sat there on the end of Pipers bed. She hadn't interrupted the whole time, she'd just listened to Pipers story.

Suddenly she got up, "Can you stand?" she asked her, Piper nodded and Hazel continued,

"We're about to land, you were out for almost half an hour and we were holding out on landing until you woke up, we need to get down there and help. And don't worry, I promise we will save Jason." Hazel encouraged.

"But at what cost? We saved Nico and lost Percy and Annabeth" said Piper forlornly.

"Everything will be okay, I promise" she said.

Piper went to rub her forehead but a shooting pain seared behind her eyes and along the bridge of the nose. "Ow! How bad is it?" she asked.

"It looked worse than it was, you only banged your head. It wasn't serious, a bit of ambrosia and you were fine. Though you might have a headache for a while, and there is a bit of a nasty mark, I'm sure it'll go away soon" said Hazel.

"So Jason might die for trying to save me when all I did was bump my head?" asked Piper.

"No!" she exclaimed, "Well… sort of. If Jason hadn't distracted the Griffin then Frank wouldn't of been able to get in the shot that killed it. Without Jason we would _all_ be dead." She said it all without talking a breath. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds which Hazel broke, "Come on, let's go tell the others you're ok."

Hazel and Piper climbed onto the deck of the Argo II and straight into the middle of full scale battle. Frank was standing at the bow of the ship firing arrows into the mass of Roman demigods below, each arrow wounded but none killed. Coach Hedge was dancing around the starboard side singing 'Old Mac Donald had a war ship' and randomly firing the ballista into the crowd bellow but stopped immediately when he saw Piper. Leo stood at the controls and was trying his hardest to keep the ship steady for Frank and Coach as they landed; he smiled weakly at Piper as she climbed on deck. Nico was standing beside Frank, his eyes where shut tight, he was holding out his strange black sword in front of him and he looked paler than usual, Piper wondered what he was doing but she didn't have to ask.

There was a loud noise and strange chattering like teeth grinding on bone coming from somewhere below them the earth trembled and a massive fissure opened in the ground, sprouting fifteen or sixteen skeleton warriors.

Each horrible corpse wore a military uniform, but they were all from different time periods – US Revolutionaries, Greek armour, Napoleonic cavalry on skeletal horses. As one they drew their swords and engaged the Roman warriors in battle. They had a multitude of different weapons and they sure as the sugar scared the heck out of Piper.

Nico swayed on the spot and sunk to the ground, smoke was curling from his chest, his fingers were clenched and sweat was beaded on his forehead.

Hazel rushed over to make sure he was ok, Piper followed her. He grimaced when Hazel touched him so she gave his a sip of nectar from a canteen she had concealed in her pocket. His fingers unclenched and his facial features eased, Hazel told Nico to sit for a while and they went up to the controls to talk to Leo.

"Wassup?" he asked half-heartedly.

"When and where are we landing?" asked Piper, determination set in her face like stone.

"When are we landing, now and where are we landing, over there" he pointed off their left, "between the forge, the amphitheatre, the cabins and the big house. It's got the most amount of room to land and it's not to close and not too far away from the battle." He said simply, like it was obvious.

Hazel turned to Piper, "We'll wait till we meet up with… Chiron is it? Yes, we'll wait till we find Chiron to tell everyone about your dream. That way you only have to say it once also –."

"Girls" Leo interrupted, "As interesting as your conversation sounds you might want to hold on to something, this is not going to be a smooth landing" he said.

"Why?" asked Hazel, the same question that Piper wanted to know.

"Festus says we took on a little damage to the landing gear when we broke through the car park back in Rome. Not bad, easily fixed but it might be a bit bumpy." He said.

Bumpy was defiantly an understatement, Hazel turned green and Piper would have broken the hand rail if she'd held on any tighter but when it was over realisation settled over them all.

They had made it back, not all of them, but they had officially landed in camp half blood.

**Ok you lot, I'm so sorry I didn't update for ages! I thought, 'Oh awesome! I'm on Christmas holidays! I can write to my heart's content!' I was wrong. We've had visitors galore! But it's ok now, I have one visitor left and he won't mind if I write while he's here. So updating within the week! Yay! Also leave in the comments whose perspective you want the next chapter to be in and I'll do it, any character is good for me at the moment! Leave a review please, and thank you all for reading my story! :D**

**Annabeth Chase signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the exciting eighth chapter to the hit story, House of Hades! Your author, Annabeth Chase The Wise Girl invites you to sit back, relax, put up your feet and drink some blue coca cola. Let the fanfiction begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own you anything here except the plot and in a few chapters time an O/C (Hint hint!)**

**VIII**

**Annabeth**

Percy and Annabeth walked side by side down the earthen corridor.

Annabeth was completely absorbed in her thought. She examined her surroundings trying to formulate a plan of escape.

Percy had suggested they go left; so naturally they had gone right. Annabeth looked up at the ceiling, it was low and made of what seemed of hardened clay, same as the walls and floor. The corridor was in the shape of an arch, and it seemed to go on forever.

Gaea was doing this just to mess with them, she knew it. She wished so badly that her and Percy could just have a break. A day, an hour, five minutes! She didn't care! She just wanted some time with Percy all to herself, without having to fight for their lives against mythological monsters and psychotic, million year old, bed ridden… Argh!

Just thinking about it made her want… want to what? Take out Percy's sword and stab the dirt? Great plan Annabeth she thought to herself, really affective.

Stupid Gaea! This was all her fault! Annabeth knew full well about the sacrifice needed to awaken the goddess, it was obvious she planned to use them. What maddened her most was that there was no reason for them to be in this maze, Gaea was having fun with them before she killed them.

And Annabeth was _not_ finding this fun.

She was brought back to the real world by Percy. "You ok?" he asked tenderly, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered, realising her eyes were wet, she wiped the tears away before any of them could fall.

"You don't look fi-" he started but was cut off by Annabeth who stopped walking and turned to face him, taking her hand from him.

"Look Percy, I'm fine!" she shouted, "You don't have to worry about me! I can take care of myself!" she yelled, but she heard a quiver in her voice she hoped Percy didn't notice.

Percy wasn't telling her something, that much was obvious.

When he had hit his head she had been worried sick, he was like a lost, injured puppy. Not just that but he was clearly distressed. He had sobbed and screamed and called her name while he was unconscious, she didn't leave his side the whole time.

But then he had the nerve to say it was nothing?! He acted as if it was his job to protect her but she wasn't allowed protect him? He was so unbelievable sometimes.

She stormed ahead, she could feel Percy's eyes trained on her as she walked swiftly up the corridor, trying to ignore the dull throb of her recently sprained ankle. She knew she was being childish but none of this was fair. Not being trapped down here, none of it. Then Percy acts like her life was more important than his. He didn't seem to understand; she couldn't live without him.

"Come on!" she called back to him without turning around. She knew if she did that then he would look at her with those big, sea green eyes and she would have to forgive him.

"Annabeth!" he called, jogging to catch up with her, she could hear his feet hitting the hard earth behind her. "Please Annabeth!" he called again, "Be reasonable!"

"REASONABLE!" she yelled tuning to face him, "I am being reasonable! You won't tell me about your dream and it's clearly bothering you. Plus you keep acting like my life is more important than yours!" she yelled without stopping for a breath. "I couldn't live without you" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

He stood, rooted to the spot two paces in front of her, "Oh" he whispered, by the look on his face he obviously hadn't expected her to say that.

That's when things went wrong.

Percy took a step towards her just as she noticed, out of the corner of her eye; a ripple spread across the ground in-between them.

"Percy stop!" she screamed but it was too late, his foot his the surface and he has pulled down into the ground.

"Annabeth!" he yelled, panic filled his voice. His arms thrashed wildly trying to grab onto something before his head was fully submerged. She grabbed his hand and was pulled to the ground, she lay flat on her stomach as she was pulled toward her sinking boyfriend. "I love you he whispered" a small smile played across his lips but there was sadness in his eyes as he sunk, horror filled Annabeth as his head fully submerged.

"No!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Percy was pulled further and further down, now Annabeth's arm was pulled into the muck as well, all the way up to the elbow.

Percy's hand began to slip from her own, she tightened her grip but realised the Percy was trying to let go.

This could not be happening! She simply wouldn't allow it. He was _her_ Seaweed brain and not even the earth goddess could take him away from her.

She pulled back with all her strength and bit by bit her arm began to rise out of the ground. She tried to count the seconds as they ticked away, she knew it took 4 minutes without Oxygen for a human to develop brain damage, she tried to calculate how long until Percy suffocated. How long had he been under? A minute maybe?

Her arm was almost completely free when something odd happened. The downward force trying to pull Percy away from her stoped. It was as if the Gaea had given up. All of a sudden an ageless, voice echoed through the corridor, "Such valuable pawns. Do not fear, your friends will die, but I have great plans for you both". The voice laughed, the sound echoed down the corridor and sent shivers down Annabeth's spine.

Annabeth was thrown backward, but it wasn't like being _thrown _exactly, it was as if the ground had picked her up and carried her backward in a wave motion.

In a moment of horror she realised she had let go of Percy's hand.

Then Percy shot out of the ground as fast he had sunk into it, the problem was Annabeth was in the way and he landed right on top of her. He rolled off her with a moan, releasing her but landing hard on his face. A rush of panic came over her when he didn't move. He's just unconscious, she tried to tell herself.

She scrambled to her knees and crawled over to him. She softly rolled him over and rested her head on his chest and thank the gods! She could hear his heart beating! His breathing was shallow and shuddering but that was to be expected she thought.

This was all her fault.

She sat with him for what seemed like ages but was actually probably only minutes. Eventually his eyelids fluttered open. He rolled over onto his hands and knees and started hacking up lumps of mud and small rocks, and making broken hollow noises.

That couldn't be good for him.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, not bothering to hide the concern in her voice. He couldn't answer her through the furious coughing, his lips had turned blue and he was shaking badly. Annabeth knelt next to him and rubbed her hand in small circles on his back until he stopped coughing. He fell back into her arms, breathing heavily.

She lowered his head into her lap and took his hand. "I'm sorry" she said in a small voice.

He rolled his head to look at her, his lips were staring to regain colour. "What for?" he asked, genuine confusion spread across his face.

"It all my fault, you nearly suffocated! I was so childish! If I hadn't stormed off-"

"Then we would of _both _suffocated" he cut her off, "It isn't your fault" he said, a smile played across his lips, as though she amused him.

"It is my fault we're down here in the first place though. If I hadn't been so careless I would have noticed the thread before it was too late. We wouldn't be in this mess" tears traced lines through the layer of dirt and grime that covered her face.

"You're completely right, it is your fault that we're trapped down here. If I had let you go when you told me to I wouldn't be here right now." He sat up and smiled at her, not letting go of her hand.

"Percy… I…" she sobbed looking away from him trying to hide the tears that filled her eyes.

"You know what? It's your fault that I _could_ _not_ let go of you because I am so deeply in love with you. I wouldn't have it any other way. Would you?"

"No!" she exclaimed, "Of course not! It's just… it's hopeless we'll never succeed. We may as well die here." She rushed, tears spilling down her face.

"Annabeth Chase! Are you _giving up_!" he asked incredulously, softly brushing away her tears with his thumb, "Anyway! We've already succeeded, we're together" he trailed off. "I think that classifies as success, don't you?"

She looked back at him, gods he was good. He knew just what to say, which was quite amusing considering some of the stupid thinks she had heard him say over the years.

"What are you smiling about Seaweed brain?" she asked, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

Percy leaned in so his face was mere inches away from hers. He was smiling like a fool, "This" he replied.

He leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back as he slid his arms around her waist. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt like her brain was fried, which was a completely new experience for her, being a child of Athena and all. All worrisome thoughts were thrown into Tartarus as they kissed.

When they broke apart Percy whispered into her lips, "I love you". That was all he needed to say. So they sat content with each other's company. She could have sat like that forever, side by side, holding hands, resting against each other. But all good things come to an end.

"Do you really want to know about my dream?" he asked her in a small voice. She looked him dead in the eye and replied.

"I do, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

He looked away and took a deep breath. Annabeth thought he wasn't going to tell her when he spoke in a trembling voice.

"You died and it was my fault, I let you go.

Annabeth was shell shocked, she figured it was bad but not _this _bad. No wonder he had been so upset.

"What did you do?" she asked him, she didn't want to upset him but she needed to know.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I died. What did you do?" she asked softly, gripping his hand tighter.

"I stopped. I lay down next to you and I stopped"

Annabeth took his cheek in her hand and turned his head to face her. She lightly rested her forehead against his, and kissed him passionately, "You know you can't do that if I die, you need to keep going. If you don't then I would have died for nothing." She said into his lips.

"I know" he whispered back. She lightly brushed away a tear from his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You should sleep" Percy said, breaking the silence. Annabeth wanted to protest but her body disagreed with her. She could feel Percy lowering her head into his lap and playing with her hair.

But she was already asleep.

**Annabeth: Hey! How are you feeling!**

**Me: A little down. Why? **

**Percy: Because we heard you lost a lost a follower! Ha!**

**_(Annabeth punches Percy in the arm)_**

**Annabeth: Is that true?**

**Me: Yeah, I was celebrating because I reached 40 followers the other day and then the next morning I was back down to 39. **

**Annabeth: That's alright! You still have 39 people who love your story!**

**Percy: (Mumbled) I nearly died.**

**Annabeth: We got to kiss though! So don't complain!**

**I want lots of review this time to show you care! Also I'll be putting up anther poll asking whose POV you want so please vote! And please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to 'BlueDecembers19' and 'Don't Touch My Seaweed Brain' for some great advice that helped me to write this chapter. Of course all of my readers deserve credit! I don't think that I have ever taken on a task like this before and without all of your support I probably would have given up long ago!**

**I was planning to take a week rest because I've been sick and smashed up my knee but upon reading about what happened to one of my favourite authors I think that things could be worse! So here's the new chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Let it commence!**

**IX**

**Frank**

Franks nerves were shot.

His hands were shaking as he notched arrows in his bow, firing them into the Romans below. He felt bad hurting the people he had been training with at Camp Jupiter. His heart twisted into tight knots in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that if he didn't do it they were going to kill innocent people. He stood on the bow looking out over the Greek camp.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

As they landed he could see a magnificent archery field, a large sword fighting arena and a complex looking climbing wall with lava pouring down the side of it. He also saw an amphitheatre, stables, an armory and large sky-blue house. He could see why Percy had missed this place so much.

Did. Why Percy _did_ miss this place so much. Percy _was_ going to come back, he was going to see his friends again.

Hazel walked up to him as the _Argo II_ landed with a jolt beside the big blue house. He slung his bow over his shoulder and she slipped her hand into his, smiling up at him. He looked into her eyes and saw the usual playful gleam that made his heart melt, but hidden behind the façade he saw fear. Anxiety.

They didn't know what to expect. Would the Greeks welcome them into their camp or would they be chased into the advancing Roman army with torches and pitchforks?

No.

Jason had Iris messaged the camp and warned them they were coming so there was no reason for hostility. Frank looked into Hazel's beautiful, kind, golden eyes and smiled weakly.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this. Together" he said to her, squeezing her hand gently. Even as he said it he knew that he wasn't just talking about stopping the camps from ripping each other to shreds, he knew he meant the fight against Gaea and the giants. He also knew he was making a promise he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to keep.

Hazel's smile flattered for a moment, "I know" she whispered.

His heart ached when she looked at him. He knew that a girl her age should not have had to go through a tenth of what she had. She had been born under a horrible curse; her mother had been possessed by a psychotic earth goddess and had been made to sacrifice her own life for 'The Greater Good'.

The Greater good.

That was something that came up a lot being children of the gods.

But those horrible sacrifices were only from her first life.

In her second life she had found out that her ultimate sacrifice had only delayed the inevitable waking of the earth goddess and she had discovered she had a brother, only for him to be kidnapped. Not only that but Annabeth, a girl Hazel had grown quite fond of quite quickly, along with Percy, good friend to both of them, had fallen into Tartarus. Each and every crew member of the _Argo II_ felt personally responsible for what happened to Percy and Annabeth and it was causing them to start seeing the negative side of things when they really couldn't afford to. And now Jason had been captured by the Romans, people they had, at one point, considered friends.

Hazel's stress and confusion showed in her eyes, but it was cleverly concealed, buried deep behind a façade of calm light heartedness.

Frank looked Hazel directly in the eyes, "I want you to know I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Hazel looked deep into his eyes and her feature seamed to relax a little; she must have decided he was telling the truth. Or at least trying to.

"I-" she stammered. Frank stroked her cheek softly with his thumb, "I love you" she whispered. A smile played on Franks lips. Although they hadn't actually said it yet they both new it to be true.

"I love you too" he whispered back. She took his hand off her cheek so that both their hands where entwined, smiling happily. She stood on tip toe on one leg and just as she was about to kiss Frank on the cheek –

"Come on guys!" Leo yelled, breaking them apart and rushing around deck. Both Frank and Hazel were blushing profusely. Frank could swear that he saw Leo smirk at their awkward positions. Frank would deal with him latter…

Frank looked around the ship at the others after he managed to stop blushing and the urge to smack Leo up the side of the head faded. Leo and Coach Hedge were already making their way off the ship and Piper was helping Nico to stand with a faraway look in her eyes and a gloomy expression on her face.

Nico didn't look that great either. He still looked pale and he winced with each step he took. Although the skeleton warriors terrified Frank just like Grey had, he couldn't deny what Nico had done was _seriously _cool.

"Come on" Hazel said to him, taking his hand and dragging them over to Nico and Piper.

"Need some help?" Frank asked Piper who was barley supporting a half conscious Nico.

"Yes" she said, strain evident on her face.

Frank took Nico's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. The boy was incredibly light for his size but he was still considerably heavy.

"Thanks" Nico whispered.

"It's nothing" Frank replied, "I know it takes it out of me when I use my powers to" said Frank in a soothing voice, "When we get to the house you can nap"

A smile played on Nico's lips, "With great power comes great need to take a nap"

Frank snorted "What?"

Nico's face fell, "It was an inside joke"

Even though he didn't say it Frank new that Nico was talking about Percy.

"Okay, let's go!" said Piper, trying and fail to sound upbeat. Frank felt entirely responsible for what happened to Jason, if he had shot the Griffin sooner then Jason never would have fallen.

They made their way off the _Argo II_ and up to the big blue house without being stopped but as soon as they stepped onto the veranda they were intercepted by a tall Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets; and despite the fact they were in the middle of a war not a single strand of hair was out of place. She wore plenty of jewellery, _way _too much makeup, designer label jeans and an orange camp half-blood T-shirt. Her nose was upturned as if she were examining a disgusting piece of rubbish.

"Welcome back Gleeson and head counsellors Leo, Piper and Nico" she said in a bored tone and an expression of clear disdain spread across her face.

"Who do we have here, Apollo's boy maybe?" she said squeezing Franks cheek and giving him a small wink.

"And oh my! Aren't you a cute one!" said the girl with a smirk on her face when she turned to face Hazel.

"A little makeup and we'll have an Aphrodite girl!" she said, a cruel glint in her eyes.

"Knock it off Drew" said Piper with a noticeable edge to her voice. "These are our friends Frank and Hazel from Camp Jupiter. _Percy's_ friends." Piper growled.

"Well! Who are your parents?" Drew asked glaring at Piper but addressing Frank and Hazel.

Frank stepped forward, wrapping a protective arm around Hazel's waist, "I'm Frank Zhang son of Mars and descendent of Poseidon" he said with a stony expression on his face.

Hazel looked at him gratefully for going first and stepped closer to him. "I'm Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. I was born in 1928 but I'm 13"

Frank strained to hold back a laugh at the expression on Drew's face, "You are _his _sister!?" she asked incredulously, nodding toward Nico.

"Yeah" said Hazel with an amused sparkle in her eyes.

Drew counted on her fingers for a moment, "1928! Shouldn't you be like…" she paused for a moment in thought, "82?!"

"83 actually" Hazel contradicted, a smile curling the corners of her lips.

Piper rolled her eyes, "What do you want Drew?" she asked impatiently.

Drew harrumphed, "Chiron wants to see you" she said distastefully. "Don't ask me why though because I haven't got a clue."

"You haven't got a clue about most things" Piper mocked. Drew opened her mouth to retaliate but Piper cut her off, "Now are you going to take us to Chiron or do I have to put you on cleaning duty?"

Drew shot Piper a look of pure hatred and harrumphed "Fine" she mumbled, turning on her heal and stomping around the porch. "Come on!" she shouted back at them.

"What's her problem?" Hazel whispered as they walked along behind Drew.

"She was the head counsellor before me. She was really horrible to everyone and insisted that Aphrodite was all about breaking people's hearts. When Leo, Jason and I got back from our quest I challenged her and won. So now I'm counsellor and she hates me" Piper said shrugging her shoulders.

"Horrible girl that one" Growled Coach Hedge, "No respect at all."

"What did she do?" asked Leo curiously.

"You remember Mellie?" he asked.

"The wind spirit we met at Aeolus's floating palace? The one you're dating?" Leo asked bumping shoulders with the old Satyr.

"Yeah, right beauty that one" he said with a dreamy expression on his face, "When the Aphrodite girl found out about our… relationship, she told me that Mellie was just dating me for my money."

"How rude!" exclaimed Hazel.

"Exactly! I don't even have any money!" he replied in a huff.

They turned the corner and the battle came into view. They all fell silent at the scene of absolute chaos.

Frank recognised Tyson, Percy's half-brother standing in the middle of the battle. No. Tyson was his half- brother too. Tyson was surrounded by Romans with spears and nets, and even from where Frank was he could hear his voice booming across the valley.

"Bad purple Rome people" he said flicking away a spear like it was nothing. The Roman who had been holding the spear bell backwards and landed with a thud on his behind. "You no hurt Ella! Ella is pretty!" he yelled and Frank swore he saw the big guy blush.

Then he noticed Ella the harpy flying above Tyson's head. Were they trying to catch her? He figured with Octavian in control Ella would be on his 'To acquire list'.

Hazel stopped suddenly in front of him but he was too preoccupied watching Tyson sat away the Romans to take any notice of her.

Frank noticed her a moment too late and tripped on his own feet trying to stop himself from walking into her. He fell onto the deck with a loud thud, collecting Hazel on the way down.

Both of them tried getting up but Hazel let out a small cry.

"Ow!" she cried, "My hair is caught on your bow!" she said.

Frank was absolutely mortified. This was not he first impression he had imagined. In the past five minutes he had _almost _kissed Hazel, tripped her over and now her hair was caught in his bow.

He fumbled with it for a moment before he got it loose. Her hair had gotten caught in the string groove.

He didn't even know that could happen for gods sake!

It was as though everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. At least it couldn't get any worse right?

Once he and Hazel had regained their composure and he had whispered an apology in her ear Frank realised why she had stopped.

About 5 feet in front of them stood a beautiful centaur.

The lower half of the man was a beautiful white stallion but from the waist up he was a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard.

He had his back to them, firing arrows into the Romans. Frank could appreciate the old centaur's skills. Each shot hit its target but not a single arrow killed anyone. Each arrow hit its target in a leg or an arm. A place that would incapacitate the person, a place that could be healed without much lasting damage but a place that would stop them from fighting.

The girl, Drew, cleared her throat. The centaur turned around and his face brightened. "Thank you Drew. You are dismissed" he told Drew, who walked back the way they had come. She bumped shoulders with him as she left and shot a smirk at Hazel.

"Welcome!" said the centaur, his eyes scanned them, summing them up. "I'm Chiron and you are?" he asked gesturing to Hazel and Frank.

"These are our friends from Camp Jupiter" Piper said calmly, "Frank, son of Mars of Ares and Hazel daughter of Pluto or Hades."

Chiron's attention flicked to Hazel, "Daughter of Pluto?" he asked, obviously not wanting an answer. "Speaking of, where is Mr Di Angelo?" he asked.

Frank hadn't even noticed. When he had fallen Nico hadn't fallen with him. He had just disappeared. They all looked equally as confused which made Chiron smile slightly.

Nico stepped out of the shadows cast by the warm midday sun on the deck.

"I'm here" he said. A pained expression on his face.

Hazel stepped forward, "My brother needs rest" she said bluntly, "He raised some warriors to help you fight and he is quite exhausted"

Something shone in the old centaurs eyes, Frank wasn't sure what it was but he swore it was as if Chiron knew Hazel's secret. "Of course" he said, "Gleeson, could you escort Mr Di Angelo to the infirmary please?" he asked the satyr.

"Fine" Coach Hedge grunted. Taking Nico and helping him inside the house.

Once Nico and Coach had disappeared inside the house Chiron opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a high speed fawn.

The fawn was tall with brown eyes, curly brown hair with horns producing from it. On his chin he had a wispy beard and he had hairy brown goat legs.

He skittered to a halt beside Chiron, breathing heavily.

"Where's Percy?" he asked excitedly as a middle aged woman rushed in behind them. She looked them over critically, peering behind each of them as if looking for someone.

The woman smelled of sugar, chocolate, and everything else you would find in a candy shop. She had a warm smile, and long brown hair with a few grey strands in it. Her eyes were a sparkly blue and she had laugh and smile lines around her eyes and mouth.

Her smile turned into a troubled frown and so did the fawn's.

"He's not here" the woman muttered to herself, "Where is he?" she asked them pleadingly.

"Sally" said Chiron, "I am sure that Percy is fine" he assured the woman.

"Hey!" exclaimed the satyr, "Where's Annabeth?" he asked them.

Frank was sure that they couldn't get any more awkward when a girl rushed onto the deck behind the woman named Sally.

The girl had shoulder-length spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and freckles spread across her nose. She was incredibly pretty and had an aura of power. She was wearing black fishnet stockings beneath a pair of tattered denim shorts. Her t-shirt was black with the words 'Black Sabbath' written across it.

"Where's Jason" she panted.

The girl, the fawn and Sally all looked at them hopefully. As if they thought their friends were simply waiting back on the ship.

Frank took a deep breath and said, "You had better sit down".

* * *

**Ta-Da! OK, so it wasn't a very eventful chapter but it did leave you on a cliffy! :D Muhahaha!**

**So how are they going to explain things to Grover, Thalia and Sally?**

**Did you like Frank's embarrassing trip up? :D It was fun to write! **

**And now I would like to tell you something… just to keep you on your toes! :D**

**Last night I had the same nightmare I have been having for weeks. It's awful, I wake in tears every time. It's a scene that is going to be in my book in a few chapters. I'm not going to tell you anything about it yet other than the fact that it involves my O/C. It's incredibly sad and I can't wait to write it down. **

**Anyway that's enough of a teaser, please leave a review because I love reading them! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
